RHS (PA)
RHS (PA) Red Hand Squadron *Affiliation: Rebel Guild *Current Guild Leader: Estafi De-Kenobie *Current Guild GCW Director: Onyxz' *Current Guild Resource Director: Luthos Sporidium *Current Guild Activities Director: Bosessk *Current Security Director: Plo-Klosk *Current Space Director: TBA Place of Residency: Chilastra: New Starbird, Tatooine & Arissi City, Dantooine Bloodfin: Agrilat Outpost, Corellia Background After the destruction of the Death Star, the political arena of the Rebellion, was assumed to be less tense, however this was not the effect. The Empire had ordered its Sector Fleet back to Yavin IV and Dantooine space to eliminate the Rebel presence in those regions. The Rebellion knew their time at these location sites were limited. After an effort extending over several days, arrangements were finally made to start the process to evacuate all personnel from Yavin IV and the Dantooine Rebel Command sites. Rebel engineers were hard at work constructing a secret base in the Hoth system. The base was only 50% complete at this time. FAQ 1) Tell me about RHS? RHS is a guild formed from veteran players (ages 18+), Council does accept limited members below the age of 18 for membership consideration, with a strong history of gameplay. We pride ourselves as a special teaching guild. We establish friendships with all our guild members. We keep our membership to a medium / large range for this very purpose. It truly is a unique experience. We offer quality and the ability for your voice to be heard and not lost in a large crowd. We seek out individuals who have a passion and drive for a complete on-line experience. We develop our own story-line game content along with the scheduled updates from SOE. This makes for a very rewarding experience each week of gameplay. We encourage low levels to join so they can be trained in their profession, and develop new skills. For our veteran players we offer new types of monthly game content. This content is launched through Roleplay, PVE & PVP groups as well as scheduled live events. Both new and veteran players will feel a sense of ownership and contribute to the guild each time they log in. If you are looking for a complete, mature, and enjoyable game experience, then your search has ended and your adventure is about to begin. 2) Do you have an age limit to join your guild? RHS does limit membership by age of 18+ but exceptions can be made by Council; we do expect a certain level of maturity and professionalism in all members. 3) What do you look for in new members? We expect all members to exemplify the values of our guild. We are team-focused (Guild First! is our core rule). We are friend-focused. We never backstab each other. We aren't anti-social players. We are always unified. We are always working in the best interest of the team. We are looking to have a good time. In addition, we expect new members to achieve some level of competence in the game we play. That competency varies from game to game. Personality wise and play style wise, we look for people that match ourselves. 4) Do I NEED A Referral To Join Or Are Exceptions Made? Occasionally, exceptions are made to our requirement to have a referral to join. Requiring a referral gives us a chance to get to know you and you a chance to get to know us. We seek members of similar personalities, values and gaming goals to our own and the referral part of the process aids in finding the right members. So it is possible, if you do not already know members, we can assign a recruiter to you and you can work through them to meet members and get to know us. 5) What about joining and then quitting and then rejoining? We strongly feel RHS offers far more than most guilds do. That belief is reinforced that roughly 85% of all people who have ever quit us to join another guild have sought to rejoin us at a later date stating their experience here was far superior to those offered in other guilds. Also, roughly 90% of those who quit us for other guilds, end up quitting the game they are playing within 2-3 months. As a result, our policy on rejoins could be strict on repeat offenders. The main exception we make to that is: if a member has to quit online gaming for real life reasons (medical, work, school etc..) and later comes back to online gaming and wishes to rejoin the guild. If they were in good standing before they left, they can rejoin when they return to online gaming. 6) Does RHS offer total PVE & PVP Content? We have entire sections of the guild which greatly enjoy PVP and participate in it often. We also have members who don’t PVP. We don’t force members to PVP, but we do offer support for those who do wish to PVP, in an organized, team-oriented manner. 7) If I join, will you make me an officer? I’m a really good leader. We never recruit someone into a Council Officer role. We always promote from within the guild based on a number of factors including time in guild, demonstrated leadership ability and related qualities. 8) Do you have a public posting forum I can go read? YES, RHS does maintain a public posting forum. We do have a comprehensive and extremely active private guild posting forum that all members have access to. 9) Do you use Teamspeak? Yes. RHS maintains its own private server for members only. We maintain a private guild Teamspeak server for use in the games that we play. 10) How is the guild organized and led? We term our guild structure a 'Guiding Democracy'. Said another way, there is a Council composed of senior officers, who are the final decision makers on all things guild related. We encourage all guild members to voice their opinions on any subjects related to the guild. Cities RHS has two cities within the Chilastra's Galaxy: *New Starbird, Tatooine: At New Starbird, Tatooine, you will enjoy the relaxed Rebel atmosphere of desert - living. New Starbird, Tatooine is situated in the beautiful northeast section of the planet’s main population centers. The charming local town of Northwind can be reached in just a click. At New Starbird, Tatooine, your home is a private haven, nestled in a lovely desert setting, just minutes from any convenience you may need. In addition, the Tatooine-style homes afford an uncommon standard of excellence due to their superior design and quality craftsmanship. You will live and entertain with pride at our New Starbird location. New Starbird, Tatooine provides an eclectic array of galaxy-class hunting grounds & special live events. Nearby cultural venues, at the cities of Mos Eisley and Bestine (Capital), are just a instant-travel click away from our community with our own shuttleport. Featured merchants: Finely Crafted Armor. New Starbird offers both an exclusive neighborhood and a classic lifestyle; making it an ideal place for you to make new SWG friends. New Starbird is the headquarters for the elite Red Hand Squadron. The city houses the main (RHS) Guild Hall. Peaceful security is our number-one concern for our residents. All residents have access to the numerous amenities within the master-planned community. You will enjoy a beautiful multi-purpose city hall, shuttleport, cantina, cloning facility, vendor mall & tents, hospital, & miles of beautiful sand dunes, it’s the perfect place for the galactic traveler. *Arissi City, Dantooine: Arissi City, envision a place as expansive as your love of the galaxy. Situated on the lush planet of Dantooine; Arissi City is far removed the bustle of the Empire & crowded galactic trade routes. Two moons float in the skies above a city filled with steeps and savannas of lavender grasses. Arissi City is known as the sport fishing capital of the galaxy. Enter our annual fishing tournament or relax by Lake Arissi just on the perimeter of our city. Our Shuttleport project, along with a small spaceport located just outside the city handles new arrivals and creates a pleasant flow of imports into our city, from interplanetary merchants. Arissi City is the sister city of the Atlantis Alliance / Bloodfin Chapter (January 2006), for the elite guild FED. Both facilities assist the Rebel Alliance. Life in Arissi City is secure with the presence of the Red Hand Squadron’s use as a secondary base. This grants a level of security unsurpassed anywhere in the galaxy. Rebel Flight Academy Red Hand Squadron & Atlantis Alliance offers the galaxy’s most advanced and extensive training for candidates who qualify as skilled intergalactic aviation professionals in a high-quality organization. Aviation training is conducted at the Galaxy Aviation Schools Command (GASC). Intergalactic aviation is challenging, requiring hard work and long days to build confidence and pride. The flight school offers the galaxy’s most advanced and extensive training for candidates who qualify as skilled space aviation professionals in a high-quality organization. As a student pilot, you'll be assigned to (3) different squadrons. In the first squadron, you’ll learn basic space airmanship skills, instrument and formation flying, and basic acrobatic maneuvers. You'll also master the art of solo flight, earning the qualification to move on to more demanding training in a specific type of spacecraft. Your intermediate and advanced pilot training will occur in our second / third squadrons. In this series of challenges the student will focus on more advanced spacecraft designs and techniques. These will range from strikes, patrols, reconnaissance, strategic communications, and Empire/Corellian early warning tactics. For the current Ace pilot, classes are held for Space Air Intercept Controllers (SAIC) in effective communication, coordination, and display interpretation skills. This class is designed to train experienced Ace fighter pilots at the graduate level in all aspects of fighter spacecraft deployment, including tactics, hardware, technique, and the current Empire threat. These pilots receive individual instruction in threat simulation, effective threat presentation, and adversary tactics The pipeline you are in will determine the specialty flying skills you are taught, such as basic space combat tactics, gunnery, and intergalactic flight and space station docking. You'll earn your much-coveted Ace/Wings of Gold when you successfully complete your advanced training. With your Wings, you'll join the ranks of the most respected intergalactic aviators in the Universe - Ace Pilots. Ultimately, each new graduate of the Intergalactic Fighter Weapons School will return as a Training Officer carrying the latest tactical doctrine back to his operational squadron. Enrollment space can fill up quick so see a Red Hand Squadron Recruiter and learn more how you can do your part to assist the Rebel Alliance. Jedi Enclave *Chilastra Jedi Enclave / Praxeum: The background of the land is rich with history. In the ninth Milennia, the area where the Jedi “Praxeum” for Chilastra now stands, there was only a simple cave. It was hidden deep in a valley on Dantooine. This area was a point of power with the light side of the Force. These points exist throughout the galaxy, but are known to only a few. It was in this cave that powerful crystals, fused with different Force properties, formed and imbedded in the cave walls. It was here that Jedi Masters took their apprentices to craft their blades. It was determined by the eldest Jedi of that time that a moderate temple should be resurrected on that spot to preserve it. This structure would be a complement to the Great Jedi Temple on Dantooine, which was the center of their craft. So a detailed plan was put together to erect another such structure. The Jedi culture had thrived for nearly 2000 years on Dantooine. The Jedi were also accomplished scholars. From within the temple, they had tracked the progress of other world cultures and the wars in many systems. The Jedi society was vibrant, but it could also be challenging. It was strictly hierarchical and deeply spiritual. So stable and established were they. The Jedi artisans followed the ancient ways of construction for this new temple without the use of modern laser tools. Instead they used the simple devices, such as a cartwheel and metal tools. In this way they built this massive stone structure. The “Praxeum” site is complemented by a giant reservoir of water, which engulfs the entrance and is surrounded by purple savannas. However, in the second Millenia, their world was turned upside down. The great temple was destroyed and left abandoned. The other structure, later to be the “Praxeum”, was left untouched by war but was never occupied. Many smaller praxeums sprung up on different planets, only to be destroyed or too loosely formed to make an impact. It was not until the second rise of the Sith, and the establishment of the Galactic Empire, that the “Praxeum” site on Dantooine would gain its rebirth. A promising young trandoshan Jedi Master, Bosessk, who acts as caretaker, was given visions of a merge with other force sensitive beings. His years of study at this temple would now lay the foundation for a new order to inhabit this site. His travels throughout the system brought him in contact with many Rebel guilds, OR, RHS, AR, XF, DARC, KIN, HAVEN…to name a few. Time would then lead him to establish relations with certain Force sensitive individuals, and the great Jedi Enclave. A vergence in the force and a cycle was now complete. Now an ancient place that once lay dormant is filled with light and hope. The huge plaza that had been covered in moss, and the stone carvings once weather-beaten, now shine with renewed life. The rebirth has taken shape. Together, with the guidance of Elder Jedi - Master Caesar' Darkstrider and the Jedi Enclave Council, a new chapter of unification continues. It promises to be a powerful blow to the Empire. The stage is set for all Jedi, as a new training ground is established. Throughout Chilastra let the cry be heard “to unite and train young padawans at the Praxeum”. More information can be found on the website of Red Hand Squadron: http://rhs.guildportal.com Category:Chilastra PAs